In Essence
by existence555
Summary: UraYoru drabbles, all under 300 words. 05. Yoruichi always said no to his proposals. Of course, that didn't stop him.
1. Outsmarted

**A/N: A collection of UraYoru drabbles? Sounds like fun to me, I think they're a great couple. Review! :)**

Yoruichi studied the man lying next to her before executing her plan.

"Kisuke, be a darling and get rid of those hollows out front," she smiled, gently stroking his cheek.

He returned the smile.

"I believe it's your turn today," he pointed out.

"But I'm so tired," Yoruichi sighed. "And we both know you're perfectly capable."

"I'm just a shopkeeper," Urahara protested. "I don't know how to kill those monsters!"

"Kisuke!" she complained, glaring at him.

He smirked and tipped his hat up just enough for her to be able to see his eyes.

"I almost had the urge to say 'Sorry Taicho' and get out there immediately," he laughed. "It's your turn, Yoruichi-san."

She leaned over and kissed him for a good minute.

"I'll be waiting for you," she winked.

And with that, she turned over in bed, pulling most of the comforter with her.

Urahara firmly pushed his hat down over his eyes before getting up, grabbing his cane, and walking out the door.

"This better be worth it," he grumbled.

"Oh, it will be, I promise," Yoruichi called after him. "And just by the way, you're _way_ too easy."

He flashed her a bright grin.

"Actually, my dear," Urahara shrugged. "It was my turn today."

In his peripheral vision, he could see her dumbfounded expression.

"You already promised," he reminded her, flash stepping away.


	2. Pro Wrestling

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Please keep at it. Also, fanfiction says this is over 300 words, but it's not. Maybe with the author's note? Anyway. Review!**

"We were training," Yoruichi explained.

Jinta, Ururu, and even Tessai looked at them in disbelief.

"You can't seriously expect us to believe that," Jinta declared, rolling his eyes. "Right, Ururu?"

"I d-don't think I can," Ururu added quietly.

Urahara looked to Tessai for help but the man shook his head.

"It's a new kind of training!" Urahara insisted. "Haven't you seen wrestling on television?"

"Exactly!" Yoruichi exclaimed. "Wrestling!"

Tessai put a hand to his forehead.

"_Naked_ wrestling?" Jinta asked. "Really?"

"Well, we're not completely unclothed," Urahara pointed out. "See, Yoruichi-san has her un– most of her underwear on, as do I. We thought it might get in the way of a really good fight. You know, like how zippers get caught on all sorts of things?"

Jinta folded his arms over his chest.

"Let's get back to work!" Tessai broke in. "Have you finished sweeping?"

The redhead laughed nervously.

"Of course!" he replied. "Ururu, let's go check to make sure that I finished."

The girl followed him out of the room.

"Thanks, Tessai!" Yoruichi grinned. "Really helped us out there."

The stoic man looked at them for a moment, shook his head, and left.

"Kisuke, I told you we shouldn't have chosen a corner of the shop," Yoruichi sighed. "See all the complications that ensue?"

"But aren't the risks intoxicating?" Urahara grinned. "Now, we were in the middle of something…"

She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as his mouth captured hers.

"I think you'd be a champion wrestler," he breathed.

"I think it's scary that I was actually kind of turned on by that," Yoruichi smirked.

Urahara chuckled and kissed her again.


	3. Forever and Always

"I feel so old," Yoruichi groaned, taking another sip of her wine.

Urahara raised an eyebrow, wondering if his plans of a romantic night were about to be ruined.

"Well, aren't you going to press me further on the matter?" Yoruichi asked pointedly.

"Of course," Urahara replied. "Yoruichi-san, why are you feeling like this?"

She exhaled before going on.

"They're all so young, Kisuke," Yoruichi sighed. "And this is all so new for them. It's exciting; they're saving the world. Inoue's in love… When did all these things become so trivial to us? Why don't we feel that thrill anymore?"

She finished and looked at him with serious golden eyes. In response, Urahara reached across the table to gently take her hand in his.

"Will you dance with me, Yoruichi-san?" he asked.

She tried to protest but he silenced her immediately.

"Yes or no?" Urahara said quietly.

"Of course, Kisuke, but–" Yoruichi replied, but she was interrupted.

He stood up and pulled her along with him, a few feet away where there was more open space. Putting his other hand around her waist, Urahara pulled her to him and started to sway to nonexistent music.

"You're so cheesy," Yoruichi told him, snorting.

"Perhaps," he responded. "But you feel better."

"Shut up and dance, Kisuke," she shot back.

Urahara's smile widened as he pulled her closer.

"I love you," he promised. "And that will never change, even if we're getting older."

Yoruichi moved back and glared at him.

"So you think I'm old," she stated.

"Of course not, Yoruichi-san," Urahara smiled. "Your beauty is forever."

She allowed herself a bright smile, stepping back into his arms.

"Idiot," Yoruichi muttered finally. "I'll always love you too."


	4. Meant to Be

**A/N: If anyone has a request, I'll be happy to write it. Review! :) **

Falling in love with the idiot had never been part of her plans, Yoruichi mused.

"Coffee, Yoruichi-san?"

Urahara had appeared at their bedroom door. His smile, she noticed, had the effect on her that a movie star's smile had on a schoolgirl. Pushing away the gooey mush her heart was suddenly becoming, she turned to him with a slightly dazed smile of her own.

"Yes, thank you," Yoruichi replied.

A few minutes later, he brought two mugs into the room, handing her one and keeping the other for himself.

"Good morning," Urahara said quietly, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Kisuke," she told him.

She took a sip, relishing the way the heat flooded through her body. They sat in silence for a while; only small slurping sounds could be heard.

"Kisuke, why do you suppose we fell in love?" Yoruichi asked finally, putting her mug on the side table.

He turned to her, surprised.

"Is there supposed to be a reason?" Urahara asked in return.

Yoruichi shrugged, toned arms wrapping around slender legs.

"I don't know," she replied. "It's all a bit farfetched, isn't it? We barely escape with our lives and then suddenly we're in love and happy as can be?"

Urahara chuckled.

"I don't know why we're in this situation," he told her honestly. "All I can say is that the fact that we're here today, together, means that this somehow must be _right._"

Yoruichi smiled at him as he leaned over to put his mouth on hers. His hand made its way through her hair, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

"Just to be clear, that wasn't an opening for sex," Yoruichi informed him.

Urahara didn't bother to reply; he was too busy pulling her on top of him.


	5. Road to Eternity

**A/N: Exactly 300 words. And so it ends. This is the last drabble in this rather short series. Hope you enjoyed! Review! :)**

Yoruichi looked down at him and shook her head.

"Why not?" Urahara sighed.

He got to his feet and tucked away the gold ring.

"It's just not necessary," Yoruichi told him. "We're happy now, aren't we?"

"Of course, dear," Urahara agreed.

Fingering the cool metal, he resolved to try again another day.

:::

"We could do our taxes together," he pointed out.

Yoruichi's eyes brightened for a moment. For a moment, he had her.

"Kisuke, why do we have to bring labels into this?" she asked. "I like what we have. And I love you."

"And I love you," Urahara replied.

Fingering the cool metal, he resolved to try again another day.

:::

"If you're dying, don't you want me there next to you in the hospital?" Urahara inquired.

Yoruichi threw her head back and laughed for a good two minutes.

"Darling, me dying in the human world?" she retorted. "Ah well, at least I got a good laugh."

Urahara chuckled as he threaded his fingers through hers.

Fingering the cool metal, he resolved to try again another day.

:::

"Kisuke, you know how I look in white," Yoruichi complained. "It just doesn't suit me."

"I don't _care_," he told her, exasperated. "Wear orange if you like, sweetheart."

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Nobody wears orange at their own wedding, _sweetheart_," Yoruichi shot back.

His winning grin made her forget about his lack of knowledge, for the moment.

Fingering the cool metal, he resolved to try again another day.

:::

"If we survive this–" Urahara began.

"_When_ we survive this," Yoruichi corrected him.

"When we survive this," he continued. "Marry me."

She took a look at the darkening sky and pressed her lips against his.

Admiring the golden shine, she wondered what had taken him so damn long.


End file.
